


Valmet's Mind-boggling Futa Cock!

by againandagain



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: Jormungand (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Futanari Valmet, Lots of Cum, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againandagain/pseuds/againandagain
Summary: Valmet has reached her limit and her huge cock needs some release! Despite being in the midst of a battle, she finds the time to make poor Karen submit to her needs...





	Valmet's Mind-boggling Futa Cock!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter for commission info and other goodies!   
> https://twitter.com/againandagainA

The air was still as Valmet's hung cock spasmed painfully against her tight clothes. She had done away with her knife in her fight against Karen and picked a better weapon that she held near and dear to her heart. Anyone at all could look at her at that moment and knew that sex was printed all over body. Her eye was hazy with lust, and a wet spot was beginning to form because her poor penis hadn't been released in all of its glory. Just yet, anyway.

Valmet didn't get nearly as much time as she wanted to put her cock into any pussy she found just lying around. It was difficult, the thrill of the fight was what got her motor going, so to speak. Dollops of pre-cum were forced oh her cock and sticking her pants up and she could even feel the heat coming over her body. There was no doubt what those feelings were, though.

Valmet needed to breed. Someone, anyone!

The urge pulsed inside very being, relentless. Her skin felt like it was steaming, droplets of sweat ran down her forehead and her cock was quite literally shaking with a desire to be freed, sucked, licked...anything would please her. Hell, she was flexible enough to suck her own cock, why not do it right now?

As much as the thoughts in her head were swirling into a tornado of lust she kept her cool since there was no doubt that the source of her affection was near. Karen Low. "Kaaaaaren~" Valmet called out to her, no weapon in her hands. There was no doubt she could hear her needy calls. It felt as though Valmet was a parasite, her body was stealing the nutrients her penis so desperately needed. The bulge that protruded nearly an inch out was enough to give to both men and women a lustful stare at her package.

However, she had no doubt that her gigantic F-cup breasts were helping her blood circulate straight to her cock. Both of Valmet's hands were desperately rubbing the two most beloved spots on her body. She full-on rubbed her breast and penis on the outside of her clothes and could only imagine what Karen was thinking of her lewd stance right at that moment. Maybe her own hands were drifting down to her own pussy? Perhaps it was even dripping already at seeing Valmet's bulge! At this point, Valmet was going to cum by her own hands at this rate sadly.

But, the heavens were smiling down on her as a bush ruffled near her and Karen popped out of it and rushed her with a pitiful weapon, a Glock 17. Valmet attained a slasher smile as she dodged the bullets effortlessly. Her lust was in the driver's seat now and nothing was going to stop it. Well, except Valmet watching a steaming creampie expel out of Karen's pussy and drip down her long legs. "What?! Y-you have a cock?!" Karen stammered as her trigger finger ceased and gaped open-mouth at the woman in front of her.

Valmet felt insulted, honestly. Her appendage wasn't just a "cock". No, it was a leader. And a powerful one at the. Her stick's scent would fill any attacker's nose and would choke them so succinctly that their arousal would be evidenced immediately. Valmet worshipped her own dick. She had the honor of being the only person who milked it every day could plant little kisses along the shaft and head, knowing it was loved. The insanity that went coursed through her body while she serviced herself or fucking someone made her dizzy to the point of near blackout. Her glorious cock did what it wanted, and Valmet was fully prepared to become a mindless slave to it.

Karen's eyes flashed with fear as she looked at Valmet. In contrast, the futanari's eye was blank with need and arousal. Her clothes looked like they were about to stretch from the seams and off her body right then. Karen shrugged off her salivating mouth and pointed her gun at Valmet again. "You won't hypnotize me with that disgusting log, you bitch!"

Valmet's spread her hands and a cheeky grin grew on her beautiful face. "You can try. But by all means, you may attempt to beat my perfect record at impregnating bitches. My precious penis would enjoy a challenge for once!" she started to walk up to Karen with complete disregard for the gun pointed at her face. Snarling, Karen leaped back and shot at her legs which Valmet easily sidestepped with not even a hair of her long head being grazed. She, Valmet, was completely under her cock's control now and her target? The D-cupped bitch in front of her.

Somehow deciding that hand-to-hand combat was better than a gun, Karen foolishly tried to attack Valmet with a punch in the stomach, which she easily caught and tightened her grip on Karen's hand instead. Before she could use her other hand to attack with the gun it was slapped out of her hand by Val, as if she were a child about being taken to timeout. And timeout is where she was definitely headed.

Her other hand gripped Karen's and she took the chance to put her head close and breathe in her enemy's sweet sweet hair. Her body jolted in pain for but a brief moment. Val was so sexually starved, but thank goodness Karen was here to quench it! Karen jerked her head back as Valmet wrapped her arms around her in an inescapable hug and pressed her lips against hers. Tongues clashed in a wonderful battle that filled Valmet's heart with joy and Karen's heart with dread. She tried to punch and kick her kisser with all of her power but, alas, nothing worked. Valmet's tongue ruthlessly explored Karen's mouth and licked everywhere it could in order to get the sloppiest kiss that not even the best blowjobs could stand up to!

Oh, excuse her, in Valmet's humble opinion, Karen will give a sloppy blowjob if she had anything to say about it! If there was one thing futanari wasn't, it was patient. Having enough of the kiss, Valmet pulled her back from the dazed Karen and felt so much satisfaction and the long string of saliva that connected them. In no time at all that strand will become cum and Karen's pretty face will be down servicing her package. 

Karen, though dazed, valiantly kept up for futile fighting so much that it brought a tear to Valmet's cock's eye. She forced Karen to turn around and Karen could feel the white-hot cock press her ass even though it was still in her pants. "You...you defeat me with that thing!" she cried out.

Valmet laughed heartily, knowing how stupid such a sentiment sounded. "Oh, please. Your nipples were the most eager to get to know my breasts during our kiss and I'll gladly let you shoot me if we pull your panties down and it isn't a waterfall right now!" Karen now silently struggled to no avail as Valmet now ran her hands all over the woman's sexy body. Nothing in the world gave the futanari more pleasure than watching any high and mighty bitch getting what was coming to them. And that comeuppance? Valmet's 9 inches of pure steel.

There was no wall to shove Karen up to, sadly. But Val was having the time of her life just using Karen any way she wanted. Her breasts were simply two balls of fat capped with nipples so she makes her little toy in front of her moan while Valmet pushed her pelvis so far forward that she could've sworn that her cock was inside Karen's butt even through both of their clothes! There was no doubt in Val's mind that both of their pants were a mess of delicious pre-cum. Pants soaked with their sexual excitement! Val's heart was racing faster. She was about to take off her enemy's pants and see what cute panties she decided to wear on the day of their battle. She, of course, didn't wear panties today. Or any day in fact. Something as useless as panties would only get in the way of her ultimate goal of shooting as much sperm into an unsuspecting girl as possible.

With a jolt, Valmet remembered that she was forgetting about her own poor little pussy's pleasure. As much as she adored her cock, it wasn't right to leave it out of all the fun. Her eyes glazed over happily at how much of pussy was also going to get licked and fingered in only a few short minutes away. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't play with Karen's right now!

"Wha-, hey!" Karen desperately tried to keep her lower half dressed, "D-don't take off my clothes!" Valmet chuckled in her sex-addled head. Even Karen's face was blushing crimson and it was clear what Valmet needed to do to her.

"You keep resisting. Do you know how fucking hot you look right now? Like a little snack just begging to be eaten." Valmet made a show of smacking her lips and planting a little kiss on Karen's ear and squeezing her glorious chest. Her nipples poked out just enough so she could rough them up a little and especially to make Karen panic more and more that she was actually going to enjoy having sex with her. Perhaps she was into spanking? Or bondage? No matter, Valmet would have all that important info in due time.

"Spread your legs." Valmet hissed in her ear. Karen didn't comply immediately so she obviously needed some help! Valmet forced her legs apart quickly became acquainted with the heat that was emanating on the outside of her pants. It made her wonder how long it had been since her cobwebs been dusted too. Like a pirate headed to her gold, she excitedly shoved her hand down the front of Karen's pants. Immediately her mind flashed to a slip n slide young children would play on because Karen was a freaking waterfall with a puddle of her sweet juices for Val's fingers to play in. "Oh yes, you're already so wet! Look at miss 'please come fuck me!' over here!" At this point, it seemed as though Karen was trying - and failing - to show not how aroused she really was. Her pussy accommodated her searching fingers and held on so tightly that Valmet was going to drool at the thought of that thing wrapped around her cock.

Two fingers in, two fingers out..she didn't want to overwhelm her new bestie now. She wanted her to really feel all of the hot and throbbing love when it was time. No use in adding more fingers when she has the biggest finger just waiting to impale her. 

In retrospect, it was curious that no one else had stumbled upon the two of them. Valmet could take care of them easily, but maybe they were intentionally holding off and masturbating right now?! Ooh, now that was a comforting thought! Perhaps Valmet and Karen were putting on the show of their lives right now and they didn't know it? Right now a big and strong man or woman was pleasing themselves and watching two enemies fuck each other!

They'd try to look away but they'd be too entranced at what they saw. Hands would be moistened and pushed into a pussy as deep as they could go, hands wrapped around a cock to feverishly get every drop of their naughty cum out. Val's mind was in a frenzy at the number of possibilities at the moment. Maybe the others were hooking up as well? The girl would notice the tent rising in her male partner's pants and since Valmet and Karen were doing it, she might as well get him off right there!

Valmet, lost in her thoughts, hunkered over Karen and basically started humping her like a horny dog that needed to get its rocks off. The minimal pleasure that the humps were giving her were nice but the outweighing feelings were for sure in her hands more. 

Fuck her, she was going to town on Karen's cunt as if it was her own! Her hand was covered in juices but the sight of Karen herself really took the take. Her head was lolled back and her eyes were half-closed and she could easily the deep pleasure she was experiencing because of Val's skilled hands.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Karen's breath was coming in very small and short gasps as if she was trying to mask her true feelings from Valmet. It was asinine that she thought that was actually going to work, but seeing her lost like that made the futanari want to bring her to orgasm solely by fingering her instead. All Val wanted was a submissive fucktoy and it looked like she was going to get her wish if she kept up her sweet Karen-lovin'.

Still fingering her, she placed her right on her clit and pinched and rubbed the protruding nub as hard as she could. Her partner finally let loose some gasps and sighs as her pussy was being played with directly. Her struggles had slowed down severely by now. No doubt she wanted this in some corner of her mind. Hell, Valmet was probably just Chan with tits in Karen's head at the moment.

Although as much fun Val was having in pleasuring Karen it was about damn time her aching cock and pussy got in on the action too. She didn't care how close she was to orgasm and gave her tits one more squeeze and held made sure to keep one iron grip on her before undoing her pants with one hand.

As all great ones before it did, Valmet's cock quite literally popped up and it was easy for anyone to see that the bulge it showcased earlier was no joke or illusion. All at once, the full unbridled heat smacked Karen's juicy ass with the force of a thousand suns. "Oh!" Karen grunted. Valmet snickered in response. It was the beginning of the end for her beautiful opponent here. Soon she was going to be fucked relentlessly with a grin on her face and a lost look in eyes. Valmet couldn't wait!

Her 9 inches of hog had a mess of pre-cum glazed onto it. It was the perfect treat for Karen! She rubbed her glowing red poker against her deliciously filled-out ass. Valmet plunged nearly all five of her fingers into her weeping pussy and whipped Karen around so she could get a full view of the 8-inch lover she was about to become lovingly acquainted with. 

"Holy shit!" she cried out, "You're not going to actually stick that thing inside of me are you?!" Valmet simply groaned in pleasure as her and Karen's juices mixed into her pussy. Some of Karen's love was already inside her... Valmet shuddered in pleasure.

"Not just yet," she rasped. She put her other hand on Karen's shoulder and roughly pushed her down to crotch level. The sight and smell of pre-cum hit Karen like a stack of bricks, choking her. A jolt surged throughout her body. She didn't want to do this. As arousing as her position below Karen's breasts was, she didn't want to be used like some random chick she found on the street! She looked up at Valmet and she was aware of the pleading tone her voice took.

"No, please! I'll surrender!" she begged, the cock in front of her becoming ever so impatient. 

"Yes. You will. To my cock." Valmet uncaringly grabbed hold of her cock and rubbed the tip all over Karen's face, and rubbed it on Karen's pouting face, intoxicating the poor woman even more. "Awww look, it likes you!" Valmet laughed. Karen's expression quickly changed to one of utmost disgust as Valmet gladly painted her face a white mosaic with the sheer amount of pre-cum that had been quietly flowing out the whole time. Now that it finally had a place to shoot its pent-up jizz on Valmet couldn't be happier.

The time for asking nicely was over so without nary a word Valmet pushed her cock forward against the shoulder-length beauty's mouth. Karen shook her head and pulled back with all her might but once again she was just too strong for her to go against. Simply opening her mouth wouldn't make her sink that much more into sexpair, would it? 

Now, both of the women gasped as the cock made contact with Karen's tongue. Valmet's toes curled as both of the hottest things in the world touched each other. A rope of pre-cum shot out in her excitement and poor Karen had no choice but to swallow the thick cum strand against the monstrosity that was quickly filling her mouth. 

A fucking wall of flavor smacked Karen upon the head as all of her senses were overpowered with Valmet and nothing but Valmet. Still, a very small corner of her mind still resisted though. That one sane sane part of her tried to pull away valiantly but Valmet kept her head in place and pushed her hips even further down the woman's throat. 

Without a care in the world and a slightly drooling mouth, Valmet fucked the shit out of Karen's throat-pussy. Kindness be damned, she was going to breed her bitch in every since hole she had! Spit and pre-cum (hell, maybe even a little normal cum too!) spilled out all over Karen's face and her clothes quickly became cum-covered in turn. She couldn't get even a gasp in edgewise as Valmet's cock filled her mouth totally.

Her breath came in erratically and while she didn't feel like she was in danger, Karen wide-open mouth sloppily oozed out cum everywhere. Dammit, why couldn't Chang ever do this to her?! Hell, when Karen looked up she couldn't even see Valmet's face which was no doubt screwed up in concentration and pleasure while she used her as a pocket pussy.

Karen's pussy was raring to go as well, but there was no way in hell she was going to masturbate in front of Valmet and her violating penis. Her plans were definitely going to be free later that night though! The lack of air and abundance of the cock made the corners of Karen's eyes water and she doubted Valmet even cared given how her hips and her head were progressing at an even faster rate.

Valmet looked down at her precious foe and could only see some of her black hair through her tits since she mashed her face into her crotch again and again. The rough facefucking was making up for only a fraction of the lust Valmet truly felt within herself. Fuck going after Koko, Karen was the sex toy she needed! As though she was lovingly crafted by God above just for this purpose, being a Valmet dick pleaser!

A few more minutes of facefucking continued and Karen's clothes, face, and Valmet's legs were just a tasty mess. As much as Valmet wanted to clean the both of them up, it wouldn't have been very fitting for the mood she was going for, would it? Having enough, she pushed her cock out of Karen's mouth and returned to its previously-upturned position and gave the girl below her a chance to be mesmerized in its beauty and her strength again.

Karen felt a chance to finally get out of there and took it graciously. She was still woozy from the blowjob and as she shot up was quickly snatched right back in her precious kneeling position by a laughing Valmet.

"What kind of attempt to leave even was that?" she asked, "I could see it coming from a mile away!" Valmet shook her head and she even felt a little disappointed at how shitty that attempt to get away was. "Oh well, I guess you need a punishment for being such a bad girl."

Not caring about the dirty ground below her, Valmet sat down and spread her legs. Her cock displayed itself proudly and she motioned her fingers to Karen in a "come here" motion. Karen nodded and meekly followed her command, defeat rearing its ugly head in her mind. "Take off your shirt. I want to see your tits," said Valmet flatly.

Again Karen followed her order without any attempt to run or backtalk, just the way she liked it. Her large, creamy white boobs on display only made Valmet's hardly-serviced cock throb in want even harder. Just another day for her cock to be washed in such large breasts again.

Her chest ever so slightly touched her monstrous dick and immediately a glob of shot out and hit Karen square on the nose. A nice little ornament for her face. She looked up at her with the utmost disgust on her face as she played Valmet's throbbing cock between her two very large breasts and wrapped it around her sweet warmth. Valmet felt like she was melting just from the sheer heat that exuded between the two of them. It was just so hot. Karen went straight to roughly massacring Val's dick and mashed it between her breasts as though to finish her up as fast as possible. As likely as her plan was going to work, Valmet had more planned than just a blowjob and titjob. 

"C'mon move faster for me baby. Mmmm, that's it." Valmet said through her drunken sexual haze. Now was a good as time as ever for Karen to bolt but now she didn't feel comfortable leaving in the middle of such a pleasing titjob, as much as she hated herself for it. The effects of her being forced to give Valmet a blowjob were clearly showing, her aroused body aside. Now she wanted to wrap around her large cock and feel her heartbeat through each pleasing pulse it made. Valmet's hips moved as though a woman possessed. No wonder she was feeling this was though. Karen's nipples looked back at hypnotizingly and it was all Val could do to not switch courses and become entranced to her!

Still thinking about her breasts, Valmet refocused on them and commanded Karen to play with her tits. "Lick your own titties, slut. Suck on them!" she snarled. Well, that clearly worked since Karen's slick mouth popped off her cock in a jiffy and she went to town on her chest. Valmet didn't want to lose any momentum so hastily grabbed her dick and jerked off on Karen's beautiful face, occasionally slapping her around with it too.

Pre-cum spilled out of her tip like a stream and all over Karen's boobs. Valmet's cock and heartbeat were joined as one as she felt like she couldn't possibly get any harder and down to fuck than watching a previously-snarling woman attack her own breasts so greedily. She licked slurped on them with the same fervor she had with a cock jammed between her milky embrace just moments ago. Valmet could swear she even saw a bit of teeth as Karen bit down on her erect nipples as if she was trying to get some milk out of them. 

As hot as it was, Valmet had one last job to do before reaching the best orgasm of her life: fucking Karen Low to submission.

She took hold of the situation again and turned Karen around onto her hands and knees in one fell swoop. "Wait, stop! I don't want that thing inside of my pussy!" said Karen.

Valmet tsked. "You've always been a terrible liar. Look at yourself." Indeed, Karen was panting loudly, fingers drifting to her pussy, and fuck her, maybe even her eyes were starting to look like hearts! A cock in her pussy was desperately needed to complete her transformation to cockslut!

Without hesitation or waiting for a response, Valmet pulled down the woman's pants and panties and wave of her musky smell walloped her aside the head. Holy shit, she gets to fuck this! She was with no doubt the luckiest girl in the world.

Karen was clearly wet enough so Valmet pushed her gushingly swollen cock into her pussy without much fanfare. Both women sank lower into the ground as their bones completely relaxed as their most special spots finally found each other after so much foreplay. It just felt so right, you know?

Valmet started with slow, powerful thrusts that made Karen's whole body move satisfyingly. She put her hands on Karen's ass and squeezed slapped it as much as she could for the downright neglect it faced earlier. Karen's moans were slowly but surely growling louder with each strong thrust that wracked her entire body with pleasure. She just felt so completely and utterly full. No chance any of the dildos she back for safekeeping were ever going to the level Valmet's wonderful cock was consistently reaching. 

No jackhammering was needed (at the moment, anyway) as it felt like they were merging together in the wonderful position. Doggystyle was Valmet's personal favorite. She could have the perfect view of her partner's back play with their perfect ass, clit, and pussy as much as possible. For ruder girls, a tug on the hair might be in order. Earlier, she might've done it to Karen but not it felt like that had finally reached a playful rhythm.

Valmet tugged and kissed her own titties as she continued the wonderful pace on the sopping wet pussy. Karen, for her part, seemed to content to grip the ground below her as best she could and let the waves of pleasure just roll over her. Hell, Valmet even considered feeling jealous of her. The vacant look of happiness that shined in Karen's eyes was something every girl dreamed of, much less experienced. Still, nothing beats having a penis that could bend any girl - and boy - to her will with a simple erection and drip of her pussy.

While she loved the feeling of really connecting with Karen during this fuck, Valmet couldn't help but move her hips faster and faster as time went on. She needed to cum too! There was no way she had forgotten her mission to breed Karen like a mooing cow either.

"You're so beautiful, Karen," she huffed as her thrusts were quickly moving to desperate levels. "Have you cummed yet darling?" she asked.

Karen shook her head and her tongue lolled out from the hardening fuck. "Mmm, I'm gonna shoot my hot baby batter so deep in your womb your body won't have a choice to bear me a child!" Karen nodded aimlessly and checking the wetness of her pussy Valmet guessed it was any moment now before she orgasmed.

Valmet's thrusts quickly became faster than a speeding bullet as she wanted nothing more than to hit Karen's sweet fertile eggs while both of them were cumming. She held Karen's arms behind her back so she couldn't have a chance to rub her sweet clit to completion just yet. "God, I'm so close. Aren't you too?" Valmet kissed Karen's cheek in anticipation of what was quickly approaching. "Can you feel my huge cock just swelling inside of the pussy that's just begging to cum right now?" 

"Y-yessss," Karen groaned.

"Say it for me then!" roared Valmet, "Say you want me to cum in you!" Pre-cum spilled onto the ground below them.

"CUM INSIDE ME VALMET!!!" Karen orgasmed to the heavens high above them. Valmet reached over and kept a tight grasp on Karen's hair as her long cock shuddered and spurt an untold amount of cum inside of her over and over again. Karen's fucked-red pussy couldn't keep up and the thick sticky mix of cum fell onto the ground.

Karen's eyes rolled upward in pure pleasure as fell into the puddle of cum below with Valmet closely behind her as to not break their wonderfully hot connection. Every single thrust expunged more of the sweet cum out of her cock and emptying balls. It felt like neither of them had cum in such a long time. Valmet was a hot mess as she slowed her thrusts to her previously slow and powerful ones and peppered Karen's dazed face with kisses and cheek rubs.

"You were great baby," Valmet moaned, "We're going to do it again!" Karen had a smile plastered on lips that could only be defined as one that could only be achieved through some mindblowing sex. 

"Buuuut, I still need to do a 'photo finish' since it's a tradition." Valmet removed her cock from the overflowing pussy and Karen turned her around was shocked to see that it still had some blood flowing throughout its girth and length. "Please don't use my pussy again... I won't be able to handle it." she pleaded.

Valmet smiled. "Don't worry. One more blowjob and we're all done." Karen nodded weakly and lifted her head and opened her mouth wide to accept the length one more time.

"Ungh.." groaned Valmet, "I'm already addicted to you and your body. Isn't that crazy?" Karen could do nothing more as happy tears formed in the corner of her eyes. There was no doubt between either of them that she was going to be pregnant with Valmet's kids and so she was fated to have this cock all to herself... A fate most blessed indeed.

Valmet pumped into Karen's now-willing mouth a few more times and felt a familiar tingling in her balls. "Here it comes baby, the photo finish!" Her cock swelled and shot out an impressive amount of cum after nearly emptying her whole stock into Karen's pussy earlier. Hot cum splashed onto Karen's happily waiting mouth and used her tongue to catch as many of the falling treats as she could.

"Hehe, it's like catching snowflakes in winter!" Karen laughed playfully.

~1 year later~

Karen gasped and moaned sweetly as her baby bump and swollen breasts moved in time with her gentle humps on top of Valmet's strong and muscular body. Their first child was on the way and nothing could be more right with the world.

The first time they made love seemed so long ago to her every time she felt Valmet enter she knew falling in love with her was the right choice. "I love you." Karen moaned as Valmet caringly, carefully pulled her head down to meet hers in a perfect kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter for commission info and other goodies!  
> https://twitter.com/againandagainA


End file.
